1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furfuryl alcohol-formaldehyde resins which are useful as foundry binder compositions, and as laminating, coating and bonding resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furfuryl alcohol-formaldehyde resins are well known in the art and have been of commercial importance for many years. These resins are generally made by using an acid catalyst to catalyze the reaction of formaldehyde with furfuryl alcohol, or by reacting furfuryl alcohol with itself or a combination of these two reactions.
The use of an acid catalyst in forming furfuryl alcohol-formaldehyde resins requires a substantial amount of attention to control the acid pH of this reaction. If the pH becomes too low, the furfuryl alcohol may self-polymerize at a rate that could lead to a runaway reaction.